


Thinking About You

by thirtccnthdoctor



Series: Thirteenth Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtccnthdoctor/pseuds/thirtccnthdoctor
Summary: After the Doctor leaves at home for a few hours it turns into weeks then months. Until one day.Based off the song ‘Thinkin’ About You’ by Ariana Grande





	Thinking About You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short, I thought I’d give it a go writing a 13th Doctor imagine based off a song. So I hope you guys enjoy it.

I've been thinking 'bout you  
Yeah, I been missing you  
Where the hell are you, oh, when I need you?  
I could still hear your voice  
I ain't got no choice, cause I'm here all alone  
I know I can't wait 'til you get home

It’s been 3 whole weeks since you last seen your girlfriend, the Doctor. It’s been HELL. You couldn’t understand why she had left you at home. 

Yeah, you miss her but you just can’t wrap around your head why she had left you at home for this long.

“It’ll only be a couple of hours.” Her voice echoes in your head.

‘Yeah, right.’ You think to yourself knowing that it’s been longer than that. You couldn’t wait to see her again to slap her then kiss her.

The slaps is gonna be for leaving at home for nearly a month. The kiss is an apology for slapping her whilst showing her how much you’ve missed her.

Oh, I don't have you here with me  
But at least I have the memory  
I tried to make it through the night  
But I can't control my mind

But she still hasn’t came back. It’s been two whole months. Why? You keep thinking. 

‘Have I done something to upset her? Have been a bad girlfriend?’

Are the questions running through your head. Those thoughts keep running through your head. They keep running like a broken record.

You think off all the good times you’ve had. Then you go back to the memories of telling your family that you’re with the Doctor and them accepting her into your family.

I'm just thinkin' bout you  
I'm thinkin' bout you, I'm thinkin' bout you  
I'm just thinkin' bout you  
I'm thinkin' bout you, I'm thinkin' bout you

At least you can keep them memories, no one can take them away from you. You even dream about the Doctor returning in your dreams. You, sometimes, wake up calling out her name. 

It’s like you can’t control it, you need to be mad at her but you can’t. As every time you get mad all you can see is her puppy face.

Got these thoughts in my head  
Ain't no way to forget  
Got me losing my breath  
Nobody got me the way that you did  
Had my eyes rolling back  
Had me arching my back  
Now you love me so good  
I wish you would hurry up and come back

Another month has passed, that now makes it three months since you last seen the Doctor. You missed everything of her, from the way she made you laugh then cry from laughter.

But what you missed the most is the affection she showed when making love to you. The way she made you feel special every time. The way that she made you loose your breath everytime she touched you.

The way she made you moan so loud that Ryan and Yaz make fun of you whilst Graham tells the two of you to keep down. These comments always used to make you laugh.

Baby, I don't want no one, no one else  
So hurry, cause I need some, need some, need some help  
And I'll be waiting patient, patiently

But now they’re just an echo of the past. The past that you missed. The past that you’re now afraid to think of. 

A noise interrupts your thoughts, you turn around and everything around you goes up into the air. The most precious thing in your life has turned again.

Your angel in a blue box has arrived to take you back on your adventures with her and your friends. 

“(Y/N).” The angel calls out your name.  
“Doctor.” You breath out as you run towards her.

You hug her tightly making sure that she knows how much you missed her and what that done to her. You break away from the hug and slap her.

“Ow!! What was that for?” She asks you whilst holding her cheek.  
“For leaving me for 5 months.” You reply as tears swell up in your eyes.  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” She says. “The TARDIS does tend to do that.” She adds loudly so the machine could hear.  
“Come ‘ere.” You day as you grab her by her yellow suspenders and place your lips on top hers.

The kiss is slow and passionate. You break the kiss off and press your forehead against hers.

“That was my apology for slapping you as well as to show how much I’ve missed you.” You tell her.  
“I’ve missed you too.” She replies with smile. “Shall we go inside?” She asks.  
“Go on then.” You reply as she takes your hand.


End file.
